Pick Me Up
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Time to confess feelings! But things gone far more than a confession. A GintaAlviss oneshot. Trade fic with GintaxAlvissForever. Have fun.


**Author Note: **This is a trade fic with _**GintaxAlvissForever**_. An yaoi fic. Don't like? Don't read and do not send me flames like "OMFG YOU MADE ALVISS A HOMO YOU SICKO PERVERTED MOFO OMGZ!!11". You have been warned.

**Status: -**No beta-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MÄR under any circumstances.

**Pairing:** Ginta/Alviss.

Enough with the long long long opening, now, please enjoy this fic, with contains a LOT of horrible mistakes and errors.

The morning greeted Ginta as he woke up. His eyes fluttered, not getting use to the light, and then he looked at the clock (if clocks existed in MÄR, that is). He groaned, it was only 6 am and covered the blanket over his head, trying to get some more sleep…

…But not for long as someone knocked the door. Ginta rolled on the bed, not wanting to wake up from the warm, soft and comfortable bed. But the knocks on the door seemed getting impatient. He mumbled something rude under his breath; at least the disturber didn't wake Babbo up, otherwise he would get an earful. He got up anyway and walked over the door, wondering who came on such an early morning. He opened it slowly and peeked out, Ginta gasped at what he saw.

It was _his_ gorgeous Alviss. Wait, did he say 'his'? Well, it should be like 'Alviss going-to-be his'.

"Uh-oh, h-hi Alviss," he said nervously.

"Hello Ginta, slept well?" the raven-haired boy smiled kindly.

"Y-yeah, I guess," He couldn't help it but turn away and blush slightly. There Alviss stood, being utterly hot and sexy as usual. Ginta tried hard to suppress his urge to strip the poor boy naked and fuck him senselessly.

"By the way, what brings you here so early in the morning? It's only 6 o'clock…" He asked after making sure his face didn't have any stain of pink left.

"Hn, you gonna go train with me, Ginta." Alviss smirked.

Ginta gaped at Alviss like a fish. "…WHAT?! NOW?? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE??!"

"Yes, it is and don't scream, gees. Everyone is sleeping right now." Alviss uncovered his ears and grimaced.

"Nooo, I wanna sleep, go away," Ginta pouted, trying to close the door but the blue-eyed teen grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

"Oh no you don't, Ginta. I'm worry about your safety in the next battle," he hissed dangerously, "now let us go."

Ginta sighed in defeat. "Fine! But at least let me dress up properly."

Alviss glared down and blushed. Ginta was wearing a boxer only. Well, in short, he was partly naked.

"Eh, sorry, go dress up quickly then." He let go Ginta's hand, sighed dramatically as the door slammed shut violently. "Kids these days…"

Few minutes later the door opened again as Ginta appeared.

"Mmkay, I'm ready now. Let's go!" The blond teen said cheerfully and bounced off. Alviss gave him a glance and sweat-dropped.

'_What's up with him? Just a few moments ago he was whining for not being able to sleep. Now he is go eager to go. Fishy…And I have a bad feeling about this…' _

Alviss followed Ginta and Babbo outside, where they gonna spar together.

The truth is…

When Ginta entered his room, he was thinking all over about Alviss' reaction when he saw him naked. Alviss is so kawaii… Especially when he's blushing. Ginta grinned, this could be a good opportunity to confess his feelings with Alviss. Well hell, if he's lucky he could do **something** with Alviss there…Ehehe.

He grabbed his usual sleeveless shirt and baggy pants and quickly wear them on. Then he ran out the door, not forgetting to get a very annoyed Babbo.

"Why do I have to follow you guys and spar, huh?? Let a gentleman have his beauty rest too!!" Babbo growled.

"Because, first, you sleep like 24/7. And second, we need to get ready for tomorrow, ne?" Ginta grinned as Babbo grunted something ungentleman-like.

They stopped as they arrive their destination. A wide place with fewer trees, mostly lands and rocks. Perfect.

"So, shall we start?" Ginta asked as he picked up Babbo.

"I'M NOT GOING EASY ON YOU, ALVISS. YOU ISOLENT FOOL. DISTURB MY BEAUTY REST!!" The talking ÄRM roared fiercely. "Let's go, Ginta"

"Here I come, Alviss!" Ginta dashed towards the older teen in a great speed.

Alviss just simply smirked. "Give me what you've got, o'chibi-san." Then he focused his magic. "13 Totem Pole!"

The ÄRM appeared from the ground and attacked Ginta. The blonde dodged it all except one hit his stomach. He grunted as he fell to the ground. "Ach…I was careless…" The pain wasn't bad so he got up quickly. "Babbo Version 1-A! Hammer Arm (A/N: I don't really remember what it is called but oh well)!"

"13 Totem Pole! Rod Version!" Alviss took the rod and stopped Ginta's hammer arm from hitting him.

The fight goes on… As the authoress of this story sucks at writing fight scenes…

Ginta laid on his back on the ground, panting heavily and exhausted from the fight earlier. Babbo, however, had gone home since the training had ended. Alviss just sat on a rock calmly. The blond glanced at the blue-haired boy. The ray of sunlight of dawn painted his skin a light-bronze color. The scenery around them was so…so romantic, so to speak. Okay! This is perfect, no Dorothy or Snow to interrupt him. Time to confess his undying love with Alviss, even if he got rejected, he would find a way to make him his. But…How to start a conversation? This gonna take a while…

"Hey Alviss,"

"Hm?" Alviss looked down the teen.

"Do you know... you are very delicate and feminine…just like a girl?" Well, that was definitely not the best thing to say, especially to Alviss.

Alviss raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Pardon?"

Ginta looked at Alviss in the eyes. "You know…When I first met you, I thought I'd seen the most beautiful girl in my life. I think you're even more beautiful." He snorted, but not quite. "Now, I shouldn't have compared your beauty to a girl's." (A/N: those quotes are from 'Yasashii Ryuuno Koroshikata' xD They're cheesy and amusing.)

Hearing this made Alviss nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on. What DID Ginta mean by THAT?! He wanted to die a horrible death or what? But still, Alviss blushed madly. How was it Ginta was able to fluster him so effortlessly?

"Ginta…If those are compliments, then I'll take it respectfully. But if it was a joke…" Alviss hissed. "You're dead"

The blonde just grinned and leaned closer the other boy. "You're so cute when you're blushing…" he whispered and kissed the teen.

Due the shock Alviss didn't respond, but slowly he responded the kiss with passion. Ginta's tongue slid into Alviss' open mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Ginta won. Then the blonde dragged the blue-haired teen down so that Ginta was on top and Alviss beneath him.

"Ginta…"

"Not a word." Ginta said and unbuttoned the aqua-eyed teen's shirt; he kissed along his neck, Alviss smelled like honey and cream. Ginta smirked; if Alviss was cream then he's the cat. He was about to unzip the pants, but Alviss slightly pushed him away.

"Wait, r-right here?" his eyes widened.

"There's no one around, no monsters, so what's here to fear?" Ginta pulled Alviss into a passionate kiss again, and his hands were working on the pants, suddenly...

"Well well, you guys sneaked out so early to do _this_, eh?"

Ginta and Alviss squeaked. They let go of each other as Alviss re-dressed again. Ginta gave the disturber a death glare. "What are you doing here, Nanashi?"

"To call you and Al-chan back for breakfast! But that was unexpected…" The leader of Luberia grinned evily.

"Sh-shut up! Now let's go back, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Alviss snapped and he walked ahead of them.

Nanashi gave Ginta a devious look. "So, did Al-chan loose his virginity?"

"No, not yet." The emerald-eyed boy laughed and shook his head.

"Lucky bastard."

Everyone went back to their rooms, exhausted and tired from fighting and stuff earlier. Except for Ginta, he didn't go back to his room with Babbo. Instead he went to Alviss room. To continue what they was doing before…Ginta pushed the door open, and locked it. He smiled; Alviss was sitting on bed waiting for him. The blonde glomped Alviss and kissed him. He nibbled Alviss' lower lip. "Damn, you're so addictive, it has only been 5 minutes and I missed you already,"

Alviss just laughed heartedly at this. "Looks like someone's impatient,"

"Of course, you do not know how I longed for this…" Ginta wrapped his arms around Alviss waist and kissed him again. They kept kissing until they broke out for oxygen.

"Ginta… I like you…" Alviss whispered. His face flushed.

The blond teen just smiled and shook his head. "No sorry Alviss, I don't like you. I _love_ you."

"Damn you, gave me a heart-attack." Alviss punched Ginta slightly. But then he hugged him. "I love you too."

---Fin---

A/N: So, how was it kids? I was kinda rushed it so… Lol, and I totally forgot about Bell so she didn't appear in here. Anyway, maybe I'll write a lemon for the last part if anyone liked. But I'm nooot suuure. –Grins-

I hope you enjoyed it, **GintaxAlvissForever**, good ending, ne? There's nothing such as 'bad ending' in my dictionary! xD

And to everyone who read this, thank you.

Peace.


End file.
